dirtlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brave Companions
About The Brave Companions are a brand of mercenaries who earn a living doing what others won't. While they do have outposts in The Sevoh Empire they have a presence in nearly all of the countries and cross borders frequently to find work. While attempts to stop, resist or arrest the clan have been tried before they often end in failure, as the Brave Companions always seem to "find a way". Also, attempts made by the Sevoh Empire previously ended up with the Brave Companions being replaced by even less scrupulous groups. Better to have a group of mercenaries work in the open rather than hidden away as a group of assassins. Hiring the Brave Companions is most often done on a one-on-one basis. Those who belong to the organization agree to take a certain job, however the group as a whole never does. This makes punishing the group tricky because only the person who may commit a crime could be punished, but the group never officially agrees. Also, the group tends to charge more to humans who hire them because of a long standing of dislike of humans. Thus very few humans or half-humans are accepted into the Brave Companions. History The Brave Companions were hired by High Lord Frostreaver, then King Frostreaver, to assist the Coldain people against their Darkiron attackers in the War of the Three Hammers. They worked as spies relaying the enemies movements and later served under the direction of Lord Jayce during the Purging of the Dark Iron Clan. They were quick to loot the bodies and armaments of the slain and gave a portion to the Legion of Dööm. They also gave a gift of a Favor Token as thanks for keeping them alive during the battle. Later the Legion of Dööm came across an encampment of them and a Tiefling named Kline told Jayce that his group was being blackmailed for 3000 gold by someone from Cobalt Scar and offered to take the Favor Token as payment. Jayce agreed to this and Kline presented the head of his blackmailer and explained that Klines brother got a little to overzealous when he heard that someone threatened Lord Jayce and the brother killed the blackmailer. Kline told Jayce that his brother was 'dealt with'. Outside the tent Rika was being taunted by an Orc sharpening a flaming two-handed sword, a Darkiron artifact. Also, a lava goblin warned Shilana and Beaks to, "Watch your backs, your enemies are sharpening their knives even now." Loaded down with Dwarven treasure the Brave Companions looked for a home and attempted to set up in Rutch. On the city council Jayce voted for them setting up a outpost in Rutch, but Rika declined and Franklyn West completely hated the idea. However, the Brave Companions always 'find a way' and in the southern city of Seacrest. Lady Llewlyn, Lord Frostknife and Ayana Clearwater voted for them setting up in Seacrest in the hopes that they might also spend money in their financially ailing town. When goblin pirates attacked the coastal city of Seacrest in a obviously underwhelming attack, two of the Brave Companions took the distraction as an opportunity to break out the Mages Guild ex-leader from jail just prior to his exile to Ak'Anon. They were thwarted by Ayana and Kevin. Known Members Kline - Tiefling (Deceased) - Killed by Kevin Garbol - Orc (Deceased) - Wielded the flaming Darkiron sword; Killed by Ayana Maldir - Yuan-Ti - Ex-member - Hired by Black Dragon to spy on people of Bryling Arejar Pack - Gnolls (Deceased) - Two brothers and one sister; Killed when attacking Siek and his dragon mate. ??? - Lava Goblin - Warned Shilana and Beaks about enemies ??? - Klines Brother - Tiefling - "Has been dealt with" Category:Tribes, Clans & Groups